Physical properties needed for a bicycle component differ depending on the type of the bicycle component. Some bicycle components need satisfactory tensile strength. Some bicycle components need satisfactory wear resistance. Other bicycle components need satisfactory tensile strength and satisfactory wear resistance.
A bicycle brake moves a friction member when a brake lever is operated and generates a braking force from the friction of the friction member with a rotor or a wheel rim. High temperature braking force (fade performance), the ratio of a wet condition braking force to a dry condition braking force (wet/dry ratio), wear resistance of the friction member, braking noise, or the like may be used to evaluate the braking performance of a bicycle brake. The friction member is a factor that affects the braking performance.
The ease for manufacturing the friction member and the yield of the friction member affect the manufacturing cost of the friction member. Friction members for bicycle brakes are mainly categorized into friction members formed from a synthetic resin (i.e., resin pad) and friction members formed from an inorganic material such as a metal composite material (i.e., metal pads). Metal pads are superior to resin pads in the high temperature braking force (fade performance). The manufacturing cost of metal pads is higher than that of resin pads mainly because of low yield of the metal pads.